Grandes Surpresas, Grandes Amores
by Shiory e Naru
Summary: 4 das gatinhas estao fazendo uma festa d pijama, revelando seus segredos e tal, mas... por que o Elliot apareceu assim do nada? alguma coisa aconteceu aos outros, algo horrivel. quer descobrir? entao leia essa fic!obs.: novo personagem


Grandes Surpresas, Grandes Amores

"Zoey, Kikki, Brigit e Corina estão reunidas no quarto da Corina fazendo uma festa do pijama".

**Kikki –** Oba! Uma festa! Eu adoro festas! Que divertido!

**Corina –** Não é pra bagunçar tudo Kikki!

"Kikki está mexendo em tudo, como sempre".

**Kikki –** Ta... Ta... Vou parar de mexer em tudo e... Hei! O que é aquilo ali? Que demais!

**Corina -** Kikki! Se não se acalmar vai ter que ir embora, ouviu!

**Kikki –** Certo...

**Brigit –** E então meninas? O que vamos fazer?

**Kikki –** Que tal uma guerra de travesseiro!

**Corina –** Não!

**Brigit –** Que tal se a gente brincar de algo mais calmo?

**Kikki –** Zoey? Você já dormiu é?

**Zoey** – O que? Não... Essa brincadeira ta boa.

**Corina –** Guerra de travesseiro nem pensar! Concordo com a Brigit! Faremos um jogo calmo e tranqüilo.

**Brigit –** Que tal... O jogo da verdade?  
**Todas –** Ta.

"Elas se sentam no chão formando um círculo para começar a brincadeira".

**Corina **– Certo... Quem começa?

**Zoey –** Que tal você?

**Corina –** Ta certo então... Eu quero perguntar pra você Zoey.

**Zoey –** Então ta.

**Corina –** É verdade que você já beijou o Mark?

**Kikki **– Mandou bem Corina!

_NOTA: Mark já se declarou para Zoey e vice-versa. _

"Zoey começou a ficar vermelha".

**Zoey -** Sim...  
"Ela falou bem baixinho".

**Kikki –** Estou adorando esse jogo! Há há há!

**Zoey –** Muito bem, agora é a minha vez.  
"Ela encara a Kikki".

**Zoey** – Kikki! Você ama o Tarb!

**Kikki –** Hã? O que!

"Kikki ficou toda vermelha".

**Brigit –** Por que está tão vermelha Kikki?

**Kikki –** Hã? É... Está quente não?

"Cada vez mais vermelha...".

**Zoey –** Kikki fale a verdade.

**Kikki –** Bom... Eu...

**Corina –** Fala logo!

**Kikki –** Ta certo...  
"Ela fica mais vermelha ainda".

**Kikki –** Sim...  
"Ela fala quase num sussurro de tão baixo".

**Corina –** Como é que é? Eu não ouvi.

**Kikki **– Eu disse sim...

"Todas, menos a Kikki, se olharam com aquele olhar: eu já sabia".

**Kikki –** Ta agora é a minha vez! Brigit, eu escolho você!  
**Brigit **– Ta certo.

**Kikki –** É verdade que você gosta de alguém que trabalha no café que começa com a letra E?

**Brigit** – Bom eu... Você está falando do Elliot?

"Brigit esta tão vermelha que um tomate comparado a ela, era considerado pálido".  
**Corina –** Hein?

**Brigit –** É do... Do Elliot que está falando?

**Kikki –** É claro brigit! De quem mais eu poderia estar falando?

**Corina **– Fala logo.

**Brigit **– Sim.

**Kikki –** Vocês até que formam um belo casal Brigit.

**Brigit –** Hum...  
"Permanece vermelha".

**Zoey –** Sua vez Brigit.

**Brigit **– Zoey é pra você.  
**Zoey** – Ok!

**Brigit –** Certo... Bem Zoey... É verdade que você já beijou com... O Drin!

**Zoey –** Aquele desgraçado me beijou a força!

**Corina –** A força é?

"A Corina manda aquele olhar dela super sarcástico".

**Zoey –** Foi mesmo! Eu não queria e aquele desgraçado me beijou!

**Corina –** Sei... Pra quem você vai perguntar Zoey?

**Zoey –** Pra você. É verdade verdadeira que você ficaria o resto da vida com a Renee?

**Corina –** É...

"Ela fica vermelha".

**Kikki –** Mandou muito bem zoey! Há há.

**Corina -** Ta... Ta... Sim.

**Zoey –** Eu sabia.

**Brigit –** Também. Pra quem agora Corina?

**Corina –** Pra você Brigit.

**Brigit –** Certo.

**Corina –** É verdade que você nunca beijou ninguém?

**Brigit –** Bom... É... Isso não é verdade.

**Kikki** – Como é que é? Quem você beijou Brigit?

**Brigit **– Ninguém.

**Kikki –** Ah! Fala logo! Quem é ele? Nós conhecemos? Fala de uma vez!

**Brigit **– Não.

**Kikki -** Ah vai!

**Corina –** Foi o Elliot, não foi?

**Brigit –** Que... Ah... Mas ele tava morrendo afogado e eu tive q fazer alguma coisa

**Kikki **– Como é que foi isso? Ah agora você vai ter que contar Brigit!

**Brigit –** Não!

**Zoey –** Deixa a coitada em paz. Se ela não quer contar, então não conta.

**Kikki –** Ah Zoey, vai me dizer que não ta curiosa pra saber.

**Zoey –** Estou, mas eu sei respeitar a privacidade dos outros Kikki.

**Kikki –** Ta, se não quiser contar não conta Brigit.

**Corina –** Ta... Não vou insistir.  
**Brigit –** Obrigada meninas.

**Zoey –** E então Brigit? Para quem?

**Brigit –** Deixa pensar... Hum... Pra Kikki.  
**Kikki –** Pode mandar!

**Brigit –** Você acha o Tarb bonitinho?

**Corina –** Ai... Se ela gosta dele é claro que sim.

**Kikki –** Uma gracinha...   
"Falou num sussurro para mingúem ouvir".

**Zoey –** Como é que é? Repete mais alto.

**Kikki –** Hã? Mas eu não disse nada.

**Zoey –** Eu ouvi! Fala mais alto.

**Kikki –** EU NÃO DISSE NADA!

**Corina –** Com essa cara toda vermelha... Quem você está querendo enganar em Kikki? Fala logo o que você disse.

**Kikki – **Não!  
**Todas -** FALA!

**Kikki **– Hum... Eu disse que...  
**Zoey –** O que?  
**Corina **– Até agora nada.

**Kikki –** Que... O Tarb... É... Uma gracinha...

"Completamente, totalmente vermelha".

**Todas –** Ahhh!

**Kikki –** Hum...

**Zoey** – Ta, agora é você Kikki.

**Kikki –** Hã? Certo. Pra você Zoey. Você já... Beijou o Elliot?

**Zoey –** O que?

**Kikki –** Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu.

**Zoey** – Só quando ele era um gato.

**Corina **– Zoey! O Elliot é da Brigit!

**Zoey –** Ele q me beijou!

**Kikki –** Meu deus Zoey... O mark, o Elliot e até o Drin.

**Zoey** - Cala a boca. Meu coração é só do Mark.

**Corina **– É, e também do Elliot, do Drin, agora só falta o Tarb.

**Zoey –** Cala a boca sua convencida!

**Kikki -** É! O Tarb é meu!  
"Todas olham a Kikki".

**Kikki -** Ah! Quero dizer... Eu... Ai...

**Todas-** ¬¬

**Kikki - "**

**Corina –** Zoey? Pra quem você vai perguntar?

**Zoey –** É... Pra Kikki.

**Kikki –** Pode mandar.

**Zoey **– Você queria casar com o Tarb?

**Kikki –** Eu só tenho 10 anos!

**Zoey **– Mas nos seus sonhos... Hein?

**Kikki** – Bom... Acho que sim.

**Todas –** Ahhh!

**Kikki **– Ta... Ta... Podem parar com esses "ahh!". Brigit! No dia em que o Elliot beijo a Zoey como gato você gostaria de ser ela?

**Brigit –** O que? Não... Quero dizer sim... Quero dizer... Não... Ai... Eu não sei...

**Corina –** Sim ou não?

**Brigit **– Não.

**Corina –** Tem certeza disso?

**Brigit –** Tenho.  
**Corina –** Então ta.

"Enquanto todas riam alegremente no quarto, alguém bate na porta do quarto".

**Corina –** Brigit poderia abrir a porta já que está mais perto?

"Brigit abre a porta".

**Brigit **– Elliot!

**Corina –** Olha Brigit, seu príncipe veio te buscar.

**Brigit –** Cala a boca! "Pulando em cima de Corina".

**Kikki –** Elliot? O que faz aqui?

"Ele estava sem fôlego".

**Elliot –** Predadores estão atacando o Cavalheiro Azul e a Renee no parque.

**Todas –** O que?

**Zoey –** Vamos lá gatinhas!

"Elas expulsam o Elliot do quarto para poderem colocar suas roupas casuais e saem correndo depois em direção do parque".

"Elas chegam ao parque e encontram vários predadores mais os três aliens lutando contra a Renee e o Cavalheiro Azul".

**Drin **– Ah! Finalmente a minha querida gatinha e as suas amigas chegaram.

**Todas **- Poder do pingente! METARMOFOSE!

"Hoje tudo vai mudar  
tudo se transformará  
a mesma garota ainda sou  
porém bem melhor  
então vamos lá!   
é super natural  
super natural  
super natural  
está explicada  
uma pequena mudança  
é sempre muito bom  
uma pequena mudança  
é sempre super natural!   
ah... ah... ah...".

**Kikki –** Seu alien malvado! Nós vamos acabar com você!

**Drin –** Olha lá Tarb, parece que a sua gatinha favorita também está aqui.

**Tarb –** Até parece!  
_NOTA: Tarb já sente algo pela Kikki, mas ainda está indeciso quanto a que lado ficar. _

**Kikki **– Hum...

**Renee –** Finalmente vocês chegaram.

**Brigit –** Desculpa pela demora.

**Corina –** Viemos o mais rápido... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Um dos predadores atacou a Corina".

**Zoey –** Corina você está bem?

**Corina –** Eu acho que sim...

**Elliot –** Vamos! Usem seus poderes!

**Brigit **– Castanho... Hã? O que?

"Do nada aparece um tipo de um portal na frente delas que suga todos".

**Kikki –** O que é isso!

**Sardon **– Gostaram? Agora vocês vão conhecer o seu pior pesadelo

**Zoey –** O que?

**Drin –** É isso mesmo que você ouviu.  
**Corina –** Nosso pior pesadelo? Até parece...

**Elliot –** AAAAAAAAAAA!  
"O portal começa a sugá-los com força total agora".

**Brigit –** Cuidado Elliot!

"Enquanto eram sugados, Brigit usou seu ataque no Elliot pra afastá-lo do portal".

"O portal se fecha e todos, menos o Elliot, são sugados pelo portal que some".

**Elliot **– Droga!

"Ele sai correndo em direção ao café".

"Chegando ao café...".

**Elliot –** Weslley!

**Weslley –** Elliot? Onde estão as gatinhas? Elas sumiram do radar!

**Elliot **– Os aliens abriram um portal, elas foram sugadas. Provavelmente para outra dimensão. Eu não fui porque a Brigit me salvou no último instante.

**Weslley –** Rápido! Temos que tentar captar algum sinal, por mais fraco que seja! Elas nunca correram um risco tão grande.   
**Elliot –** Certo.

"No portal...".

**Corina –** O que está acontecendo?

**Brigit –** Eu não sei

"Elas estão meio que passando por dentro de um túnel, uma sensação bem ruim pra ser mais exata. Não se sabe se está sendo sugado para o fundo ou se pelo menos tem um fundo".

**Drin –** Estão gostando do passeio?  
"Os três aliens estão bem pertos delas, mas, ao contrário das gatinhas e do cavalheiro, estão super tranqüilos".

**Corina –** Se você acha que ser sugada por um portal é confortável então sim, mas pra mim não!

**Sardon –** Calminha logo tudo chegará ao fim.

**Kikki –** O que quer dizer com isso!

"Sardon olha com um olhar maligno para as gatinhas".

**Kikki **– Taru-Taru o que está acontecendo!  
"Ele não fala nada".

**Kikki –** Taru-Taru! Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo! O que é isso?

**Todas **– AAAAA!

"A velocidade na qual estavam caindo aumentou".

"Elas chegaram a um lugar completamente estranho".

"Era uma cidade da era medieval... Só que o céu dava de cara pra todos os planetas, mesmo sendo de dia... E era um deserto total a cidade e tinha até um deserto como fundo".

**Kikki –** Que lugar é este?

**Zoey –** Não tenho a mínima idéia.

**Brigit –** É tão... Vazio...  
**Kikki –** E tão sombrio...

**Cavalheiro Azul** – Zoey você está bem?

**Zoey –** Estou bem...

**Sardon –** Gostaram da sua cova?

**Todos –** Cova!

**Drin –** Acho que eles não entenderam Sardon.

**Sardon –** Aff... Explica a eles Tarb.

**Tarb –** Por que eu tenho que fazer tudo? Por que o Drin não explica só uma única vez?

**Drin –** Resumindo: Chegou o fim de vocês.

**Renee –** Até parece.

**Corina –** Se você não percebeu, aqui não tem nada além do nada.

**Sardon –** Apareça Kohako!

"Ocorre uma explosão vindo de baixo da terra".

**Brigit –** O que está havendo?

**Zoey –** Saiam da frente!

"Todas pularam pra um lado".

"De trás de uma nuvem de fumaça e poeira vinda da explosão aparece um alien um pouco maior que o drin, mas menor que o sardon, usando uma calça cinza com detalhes azul, uma "blusa" parecendo um casaco da mesma cor. Seus olhos eram escuros e frios de sentimento. Possuía um cabelo que era uma mistura entre vermelho e preto, um vermelho bem escuro".

**Kohako –** Finalmente nos conhecemos.

"Sua voz era tão fria que vazia o sangue de quem ouvia gelar".

**Brigit –** Mas...

**Kikki –** Então tem mais aliens por aí é?

**Kohako –** Chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa.

**Corina –** Nossa, ele é bem direto...

**Kohako –** Sardon, Drin, Tarb vamos à luta.

**Tarb –** E quem disse que você da às ordens por aqui?

"Kohako manda um olhar de parar o coração para o Tarb, que não fala mais nada".

**Kikki **– O que você quer?

**Kohako –** Acabar com vocês.

**Renee –** Não se fizermos isto primeiro!

**Zoey –** Gatinhas ao ataque!

"Elas partem pra cima do Kohako que simplesmente faz um movimento com uma das mãos que lança todos (Cavalheiro Azul e as gatinhas) pra longe".

**Zoey –** Esse alien é muito forte...

**Kohako –** Agora, acabarei com todas, mas pra ser mais doloroso... Uma de cada vez.

"Ele vai se aproximando das gatinhas que estão todas caídas no chão e machucas".

"Fica perto da Kiki".

**Kohako –** Que tal começar com a mais nova?

"Novamente faz uns movimentos com a mão que lança a Kikki longe".

**Kikki **– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Tarb –** Kikki!

"Tarb vai até a Kikki".

**Tarb –** Você está bem?

**Kikki –** Acho que sim... Obrigada Taru-Taru.

**Sardon –** Não acredito... Você está se preocupando com o inimigo!

**Tarb –** Cala boca! Ela não é minha inimiga! É... Minha amiga.   
**Sardon –** Se é assim, então morra!

"Sardon pega seu "leque" e lança um ataque em Tarb".

"Tarb o desvia usando aquelas bolas, mas, já que o ataque do Sardon era muito forte ele recebeu um pouco do ataque".

**Renee –** Kikki você está bem?

"Renee se aproxima de Kikki e somente olha para Tarb"

**Kikki –** Eu to bem...  
"Sardon os ataca novamente".

"Enquanto isso Drin ataca Zoey".

**Cavalheiro Azul –** Zoey!

**Drin **– Chegou há sua hora!

"Cavalheiro Azul ataca o Drin".  
**Drin –** Hora seu...

**Tarb –** Kikki você está bem?

"Quase se arrastando pra falar com ela".

**Kikki –** Eu... Eu...

"Com a ajuda de Tarb, Kikki se levanta".

**Kikki –** Eu estou Taru-Taru... Vamos acabar logo com este idiota!

**Tarb –** Vamos!

"Renee ataca sardon, que estava desprevenido".

**Sardon –** AAAAAAAA!

"Ele é jogado contra uma parede de um monumento".

"Kikki e Tarb usam seus ataques juntos contra o Sardon".

**Sardon –** Tarb!

**Tarb –** Isso é por ter me atacado sardon!

**Sardon –** AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Sardon começa a lutar contra os dois e Renee é esquecida".

"Mas logo depois, Renee leva um ataque de Kohako".

"Enquanto isso, Cavalheiro Azul e Zoey lutam contra o Drin e a Brigit e a Corina vão ajudar a Renee".

**Corina –** Renee você está bem?

**Renee –** Estou...  
"Está toda machucada, mas assim mesmo se levanta".

**Brigit –** Precisamos acabar com ele, mas como?

**Kohako –** Parem de conversar e lutem!

"Ele joga uma bola de energia meio avermelhada contra elas".  
**Brigit –** Corina, cuidado!

**Corina –** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"O ataque de Kohako pega em cheio a Corina".

**Corina –** Ai... Essa doeu...

**Renee –** Você está bem?

**Corina –** To bem.

**Tarb –** Cuidado Kikki!

**Kikki –** Hã?

"Sardon lança um ataque contra a Kikki".

**Sardon –** MORRA!

"Mas, no ultimo segundo, Tarb se joga na frente da Kikki".

**Kikki –** TARU-TARU!

**Tarb –** AAAAAAAAAA!

"Tarb é lançado longe".

**Kikki –** Não vou te perdoar!

"Kikki lança um ataque contra Sardon que fica preso naquele pudim gigante".

"Enquanto Sardon está paralisado, Kikki vai ver o Tarb".

**Tarb –** Ai... Você está bem Kikki?

**Kikki –** Taru-Taru... Por que fez isso! Podia ter morrido!

**Tarb –** Eu não vou morrer. Deixa de ser boboca!

**Kikki –** Então, vamos acabar com eles de uma vez por todas!

"Ela o ajuda a levantar".

**Cavalheiro Azul –** Zoey você está bem?

**Zoey –** Pode deixar, eu to bem.

"O Cavalheiro Azul vai pra cima do Drin";

**Cavalheiro Azul** – Seu maldito!

**Zoey –** E o que eu vou fazer?

**Cavalheiro Azul –** Deixa que eu cuido dele. Vai ajudar Corina e as outras.

**Drin –** Não percebem? Mesmo que me derrotem não vão conseguir derrotar o Kohako.

**Zoey –** Até parece.

**Cavalheiro Azul –** Zoey, vá logo ajudar as outras! Eu cuido desse idiota!

**Zoey –** Certo... Brigit, Corina, Renee! Vocês estão bem?

**Brigit –** Ele é muito forte!

**Renee –** Você quer dizer SUPER forte, né?

"Kohako manda um ataque para em cima delas".

**Corina –** Cuidado!

"Zoey se mete na frente e seu sino as protege".

**Brigit –** Boa Zoey!

"Mas o ataque do Kohako é mais poderoso e vence o escudo formado pelo sino, as atingindo".

**Corina –** Ninguém merece...

**Todas –** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Zoey –** Todas estão bem?  
"Estão todas caídas e estão muito feridas agora".

**Brigit –** Eu... Acho que sim...

**Renee –** Precisamos de ajuda...

**Corina –** que tal chamar o exercito?

**Renee –** Isso não é hora pra brincadeiras.

"Todas, com muito sacrifício, se levantam".

**Corina –** Eu sei, mas é bom deixar o ambiente trágico um pouco mais engraçado, aprendi isso com a Kikki.

**Brigit –** Falado nela... Cadê ela?

**Kikki –** Eu!

"Ela está gritando pra suas amigas que estavam do outro lado".

**Kikki –** Esperem um segundo!

**Tarb –** A gente tem que acabar com ele primeiro!  
**Kikki –** Vamos Taru-Taru!

"A Kikki consegue prender, novamente, o Sardon dentro daquele pudim usando o pandeiro. Assim que o prendeu, o Tarb usa o seu ataque (aquelas bolas) que atravessam o pudim e deixam sardon amarrado dentro dele".

**Kikki –** Isso vai segurá-lo por um tempo.

"Eles dois chegam até onde estavam as outras".

**Tarb –** Vocês estão bem?

**Brigit –** quem é esse cara em Tarb?

**Tarb –** ele é o Kohako. Um dos alien mais poderosos dos cylicons.

**Corina –** É... Isso já percebemos.

**Zoey –** Cuidado!

"Kohako manda todos pelo ar. Tarb protege a Kikki e o Cavalheiro Azul vai logo ajudar a Zoey".

**Todos –** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Kikki –** Tarb, como podemos derrotá-lo!

**Tarb –** E eu que vou saber? Ele é o mais forte!

**Renee –** Mas você não ajudou neste plano?

**Brigit –** É! Quando estava do lado deles, não soube de nada?

**Tarb –** A única coisa que eu sei é como sair daqui.

**Renee –** Mas não podemos sair daqui sem antes acabar com eles três.

**Kikki –** Com certeza...

**Corina –** Renee tem razão. Se não impedirmos eles três agora, eles podem passar pro nosso mundo.

**Zoey –** Corina, se você não notou, eles podem ir pro nosso mundo a hora que quiserem.

**Brigit –** Eles não param de atacar nosso mundo... Você ficou doida Corina?

**Corina –** O que estou querendo dizer é que devemos pelo menos derrotar o Kohako de vez aqui! Antes que ele consiga passar pro nosso mundo

**Sardon –** Parem de conversar.

"Sardon as ataca com seu leque".

**Tarb –** Cuidado!

**Todos –** AAAAAAAA!

"Corina consegue se esquivar".

**Kohako –** Toma!

"Kohako avança contra a Corina e a lança contra um monumento daquele mundo".

**Corina –** AAAA!

"Com uma das mãos Kohako empurra Corina contra a parede do monumento pelo pescoço, a enforcando. Com a outra mão ele começa a formar uma bola de energia para acabar de vez com a Corina".

**Corina –** Eu não vou agüentar isso...

"Porém, ele não lançava a bola de energia, ficava segurando a Corina e a encarando".

**Sardon –** Vamos! O que pensa que está fazendo? Acabe logo com ela! É uma ordem!

**Pensamento da Corina –** Por que Sardon está mandando uma ordem pro Kohako, se ele é o alien mais poderoso!

"Kohako começou a tremer e ficou sussurrando algo parecido com: não... Não... Não me obrigue... Eu não quero... Não...".

**Corina **– Hã?

**Zoey –** Você não vai matar a Corina!

"Zoey da um ataque em Kohako que é lançado pra longe de Corina".

**Sardon –** Drin temos um problema.

**Drin** – Droga...  
"A Corina começa a berrar".  
**Corina –** Ele esta sendo controlado! A culpa não é do Kohako!

**Zoey –** Como você sabe disso?

**Corina –** Quando ele me segurava, além de ouvi-lo sussurrar: 'não me obrigue a fazer isso, por favor, não... ' Eu pude perceber que os olhos dele mudaram, por alguns segundos, mas mudaram. Não estavam frios e vazios de sentimentos e sim ao contrário disso.

"Kohako olha pra Corina com muita intensidade".

**Sardon –** Acabe logo com elas!  
"Ele obedece e parti pra cima das gatinhas e dos outros".

"De repente uma floresta aparece".

**Zoey –** De onde saiu essa floresta!

**Tarb –** Se esqueceram que eu posso manipular as plantas? Fui eu que criei essa floresta. Vamos!

**Todos –** Certo.

**Cavalheiro Azul –** Vamos nos dividir.

"Eles entraram na floresta"

**Sardon –** Vamos atrás deles. Rápido!

"Eles se separaram em duplas. Cavalheiro Azul e Zoey, Tarb e Kikki, Brigit e Renee, e Corina era pra ter ido com a Brigit e a Renee, mas acabou se perdendo e resolveu continuar sozinha".

**Pensamento da Corina** – O que eu estou fazendo!

"Do nada atrás dela aparece Kohako".

**Kohako –** Chegou há sua hora.

**Corina –** Até parece. Você não sabe falar outra coisa não?

"Ela começa a correr feito uma loca".

**Kohako –** Não adianta fugir.

**Corina –** Acho que adianta sim!

**Kohako –** Não, não adianta.

"Ele novamente a mobiliza contra uma árvore pelo pescoço".

**Corina – **Tudo de novo não...

"Corina fecha os olhos, mas logo os abre e percebe que kohako não a atacava".

**Kohako –** Não... Não posso... Ela me lembra a... Eu simplesmente não posso... Não!

**Corina –** Hã?

"Ele solta a Corina e começa a berrar feito um louco segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos, como se estivesse acontecendo uma luta dentro da sua mente".

"Ele está se lembrando da sua amada".

"Ele para e abre os olhos, não estavam mais frios e vazios, estavam normais e eram muito bonitos".  
**Pensamento do Kohako** – Ela era idêntica a Corina, mas Corina está viva e minha amada já morreu...

"Começa a caminhar em direção da Corina, mas desta vez com um olhar bondoso no rosto".

**Corina –** Mas o que...?

"Ele chega mais perto e se abaixa um pouco (Corina é muito baixinha). Ele a encara e depois a beija suavemente nos lábios".

**Kohako –** Obrigado.

**Corina -...**   
"Corina, sem ter o que falar, fica vermelha e não diz nada".

**Kohako –** Graças a você recuperei minha consciência. Muito obrigado.

**Corina –** De... Na... Da...  
"Ela está muito vermelha".

"As outras gatinhas, Cavalheiro Azul e o Tarb aparecem".

**Kikki **– Corina você está bem? Ouvimos gritos e... AH! É o Kohako!

**Zoey –** Não me diga... Ele não estava seguindo a gente porque...

**Kikki –** Agora você vai ver seu alien nojento!

**Corina –** Não Kikki! Ele não...

"Renee também ataca Kohako".

"Kohako se desvia de todos os ataques".

"Corina se mete na frente dele".

**Corina –** Querem parar!

"Corina berra tão alto que todos olham para ela".

**Kikki –** Mas Corina... Ele quer nos destruir!

**Corina –** Correção. Ele queria nos destruir. Ele estava sendo controlado, mas agora não mais!

**Tarb –** Como pode provar isso!

**Corina –** É... Se vocês não notaram, ele está... Quero dizer... Não está mais nos atacando. Só se desviando, e o olhar dele está diferente... Vocês têm mais alguma dúvida?

"Corina nunca teria coragem de falar do beijo que ele lhe deu".

**Renee –** Ela tem razão, ele está diferente.

**Kohako **– Estava sendo controlado pelo Sardon, mas graças a Corina recuperei minha consciência e agora ajudarei vocês a acabar com aqueles dois.

**Zoey –** Isso é ótimo.  
**Cavalheiro Azul –** Agora nós poderemos acabar com eles.

**Kikki –** Mas... Como ela fez pra você recuperar a sua consciência?

**Corina –** É... Bem... Vamos lutar Kikki! Menos papo e mais ação!

**Kikki –** Certo!

**Drin –** Então vocês estão aí, em?

**Sardon –** Acabe logo com elas Kohako já está... O QUE!  
"Sardon repara nos olhos de Kohako, haviam mudado definitivamente".

**Corina –** Ele não vai mais te obedecer Sardon!

**Sardon –** Droga!

**Tarb –** Há há! Você se deu Sardon!

**Kikki –** É! Quem mandou nos atacar seu boboca!

**Brigit –** Vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro.

**Kikki –** Agora não é a hora certa Brigit!  
"Kikki ficou toda vermelha".  
**Brigit -** ¬¬

**Renee –** Vamos acabar com esses idiotas!

**Todos –** Vamos!

**Brigit –** Castanholas!

**Kikki –** Pandeiro!

**Corina **– Arco e flecha!

**Zoey –** Força total do sino rosa!

**Tarb –** YAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ele lançou aquelas bolas".

"Kohako junto com Cavalheiro Azul e Renee atacam todos juntos".

"Sardon e Drin são lançados pra muito longe".

**Tarb –** Vamos embora e lacrar o portal!

**Todos –** Certo!  
"Tarb e Kohako unem seus poderes e conseguem reabrir o portal pra Terra enquanto Drin e Sardon estão desmaiados em algum lugar dessa dimensão".

"Uma luz intensa faz com que as gatinhas voltem para seu mundo junto com os dois aliens e o Cavalheiro Azul".

"Elas reaparecem no parque".  
"Enquanto isso no Café Miau...".

**Weslley –** Elliot veja! Elas reapareceram no radar!  
"Voltando ao parque...".

**Zoey –** Ai... Ai... Isso que eu chamo de uma bela queda...

"O Cavalheiro volta a ser o Mark e as gatinhas também voltam ao normal".

**Mark **– Zoey! Você está bem?

**Zoey –** Estou. E vocês pessoal? Estão bem?

**Pessoal –** Estamos.

**Kikki **– Vamos fazer de novo? Foi divertido!

**Corina **– NÃO!

**Kikki –** Ai Corina, só estava brincando.

"Elliot e Weslley aparecem no parque".

**Elliot –** Vocês voltaram! Brigit você está bem?

**Brigit –** Sim.

**Elliot –** Hei! O que eles estão fazendo aqui! E quem é aquele!

"Ele aponta Tarb e Kohako".

**Corina –** Hã... É... Um...

**Kikki –** Taru-Taru não é nosso inimigo e nem o Kohako!

**Brigit **– Eles nos ajudaram.

**Renee **– Foram bem úteis. Bom, tirando o fato de que o Kohako queria nos matar.

**Corina **– Mas isso só foi no inicio.

**Weslley –** Minha cara Renee, você está bem?  
"Weslley ajuda Renee, que estava caída no chão, a se levantar".

**Renee –** Hã? Sim obrigada.

**Zoey –** Então, tudo acabou?

**Mark –** Tomara que sim.

**Elliot –** Mas e os outros aliens?

**Kohako –** Vamos dizer que eles vão ficar presos na outra dimensão por muito tempo.

**Tarb –** É mesmo.

**Corina –** Que bom que tudo terminou.   
**Zoey –** É mesmo.

"Eles ficam parados, olhando pro céu estrelado".

"Alguns dias depois...".

"Renee ficou mais tarde no café porque era a vez dela de terminar d fechar o café, quando estava de saída reparou que Weslley ainda estava na cozinha".

**Renee –** Weslley?

**Weslley –** Sim Renee?

**Renee –** O que ainda faz aqui tão tarde?

**Weslley –** Eu só queria ver se está tudo bem e que não haverá mais perigos...

**Renee –** Mas o Drin e o Sardon estão presos e não a como eles fugirem de lá. Não se preocupe.

**Weslley –** É eu sei... Renee eu...

**Renee –** Sim?

"Weslley fica um pouco vermelho...".

**Weslley –** É... Eu fiquei muito preocupado com você.

"Ele está com as bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas".

**Renee –** Por que está tão vermelho?

**Weslley –** É... Que... Renee...

"Weslley pega a sua mão e se ajoelha".

**Weslley –** Renee eu te amo.

"Renee fica totalmente vermelha e não consegue desviar o olhar... Será que ela também sentia alguma coisa por ele?".

**Renee –** Weslley eu... Eu...

"Seu coração estava acelerado, será? Será? Será que ela também o amava?".

**Weslley –** Sim?

"Ela fala olhando para Renee intensamente e se levantando".

**Renee –** Eu acho que... Que...

"Weslley vai cada vez mais se aproximando de Renee".

**Renee –** Eu também te amo.

"Weslley segura a cintura de Renee, a aproxima e, do nada, a beija, um beijo muito lindo que nem os contos de fada".  
"Ainda naquela noite...".

"Brigit estava na sua casa fazendo a lição de casa quando alguém bate na porta de sua casa".

"Ela vai atender".

**Brigit –** Já vou!

"Toc-toc".

**Brigit –** Calma!

"Brigit atende a porta e vê Elliot na sua frente".

**Brigit **– O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Elliot –** Eu... Eu... Queria falar com você. Será que eu poderia entrar, por favor?

**Brigit –** Pode entrar. E então? O que queria falar comigo?

**Elliot –** Bom, é que... Que...

"Brigit começa há ficar um pouco vermelha".

**Brigit –** O que houve Elliot?

**Elliot –** Ora bolas... Eu te amo!

**Brigit –** O que!

"Brigit fica vermelha e confusa ao mesmo tempo".

**Elliot –** É isso que mesmo que você ouviu...

**Brigit –** Hã... Eu... Não sei... Quero dizer... É...

"Elliot se aproxima dela".

"Ele a fica encarando com aqueles lindos olhos".

**Brigit –** É...

"Brigit não consegue mais ir pra trás por causa da mesa da sala".

**Elliot –** Então?

**Brigit –** Eu também gosto de você Elliot... É...

"Brigit fica mais vermelha ainda e Elliot vai cada vez mais se aproximando dela".

"Ele chega mais perto dela, até que seus lábios encostam-se aos da Brigit".

"Brigit fica paralisada, estava super feliz, pois aquilo não era um sonho".

"Eles dois se separam daquele beijo e Elliot volta a encarar Brigit".

**Brigit –** Elliot... Eu...

**Elliot –** Não precisa dizer nada.

"Brigit fica mais vermelha ainda".  
"Algumas noites depois...".

"Corina estava em seu quarto praticando alguns passos de balé, até que o Kohako aparece na varanda do seu quarto".

**Kohako –** Você dança bem.

**Corina –** Ah...

"Corina vai direto para o closet dela e fecha a porta, estava muito vermelha".

**Kohako – **Calma, não sou mais do mal.

**Corina –** Não é isso.

"Kohako entra no quarto de Corina".

**Kohako –** Então o que é?

**Corina –** É... Que... Bem... Eu não... Eu só não... Gosto que ninguém fique me espionando! Ora essas!

**Kohako –** Não estava te espionando. Estava apenas apreciando uma linda dança de uma bela bailarina.

**Corina –** Mas se isso é feito às escondidas isso é espionagem!

**Kohako –** Não estou mais escondido agora.

"Ele vai se aproximando da porta do closet".

**Corina –** Mas antes você estava me espionando.

**Kohako –** Talvez sim, talvez não.

**Corina –** Talvez sim, talvez não? Mas é claro que você estava me espionando.  
**Kohako –** Como pode me culpar se eu estava hipnotizado com aquela bela dança?

**Corina –** É... Não exagera...

"Ficando toda vermelha".

**Kohako –** Por que você não sai deste closet?

**Corina –** Eu não... Eu só...

**Kohako –** Vamos, qual é o problema?

"Corina abre a porta do closet e vai andando pro centro do quarto".

**Corina –** Nenhum problema.

**Kohako –** Que bom.

**Corina –** Mas você não devia ficar espionando as pessoas desse jeito! Aqui na Terra isso não se faz... No seu planeta poderia ser normal, mas aqui não é.

**Kohako –** Desculpe, eu normalmente não faço isso, mas, como já disse, não pude resistir.

**Corina –** Tente se controlar da próxima vez, mas agora, por favor, poderia sair do meu quarto...

**Kohako –** Claro, mas antes gostaria de ter dizer uma coisa.

**Corina –** É...

"Alguém bate na porta".

**Corina –** Você precisa se esconder! É a minha babá ela não pode te ver aqui.  
"Kohako entra no closet"

**Babá **– Corina... Ouvi vozes... Você estava falando com alguém?

**Corina –** Estou apenas praticando a... A... Apresentação de um trabalho que eu vou ter que fazer. Não é nada de mais! Não se preocupe!

**Babá –** Bem, eu vim guardar suas roupas no closet.

**Corina –** Ah! Deixa que eu as guardo!

**Babá –** Mas senhorita Corina...

"Ela corre, abre a porta e, como um raio, tira as roupas das mãos da babá dela".

**Corina –** Não se preocupe. Hehe '.  
"Ela está com aquela gota do lado da cabeça".

**Corina –** Eu guardo as roupas, se eu precisar mais de alguma coisa eu grito, certo?

**Babá –** Está certo então. Boa noite senhorita.

"Ela fecha a porta do quarto".

**Corina –** Ufa... Que bom que ela não descobriu.

"Ela vai abrir a porta do closet".

**Kohako –** Por pouco, não?

**Corina –** Por isso você não pode invadir a casa das pessoas e nem ficar espionando

**Kohako** – É as eu só vim aqui porque gostaria de falar com você.

**Corina –** É... Ah... Fala...

**Kohako –** Sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas... Estou certo do que sinto.

**Corina –** É... Hã... Eu...

"Corina não conseguia se mexer nem falar direito".

**Kohako –** Eu quero te dizer que eu te amo de verdade.

**Corina –** Mas isso é só porque eu pareço com a sua querida e amada alien!

_NOTA: Corina já sabia sobre a alien que Kohako havia amado._

"Corina se vira com olhar de desprezo".

**Kohako –** Não, não é por isso. Eu realmente te amo Corina.

**Corina –** A... Então qual seria o motivo de você me dar um beijo mesmo você querendo me matar! Admita que você só gosta de mim por causa da sua amada...

"Corina começa a lacrimejar, mas já que ela estava de costas ele não percebe".

**Kohako –** Por favor, me escute... No inicio sim, era verdade, mas agora não.

**Corina –** Bem, a verdade nunca muda.

**Kohako –** Por favor!

"Ele segura nos ombros dela e a vira de frente pra ele".

**Kohako –** Eu te amo! A verdade pode mudar! Nós não conseguimos mudá-la há algumas semanas? Eu te amo de todo o meu coração.

"Ele se aproxima dela e a beija".

"O beijo demora um pouco, até que os dois se afastam um do outro".

"Corina, muito vermelha, só tem uma reação...".

"Um abraço bem forte em Kohako".

**Corina –** Você promete que nunca vai me deixar?

**Kohako –** Sempre ficaremos juntos. Não importa o que aconteça.

"Eles se beijam de novo".   
"Alguns dias depois...".  
"Já estava no fim da tarde e não havia mais ninguém no parque, com exceção de Kikki e Tarb que estavam aproveitando que não havia ninguém lá para dar uma volta no parque e conversar".  
"Seria um passeio muito alegre tirando o fato de que desde a batalha na outra dimensão, Tarb havia ficado muito triste porque perdera todos que conhecia".   
"Por isso, é o trabalho da Kikki de tentar animá-lo a qualquer custo! ".

**Kikki –** Taru-Taru, não tem que ficar triste.

**Tarb –** Mas, eu perdi todas as pessoas que eu conhecia do meu planeta. Menos o Kohako.

**Kikki –** Aquelas pessoas não eram suas amigas Tarb. Tentaram te destruir só porque você não as obedeceu e isso não é amizade!

**Tarb –** Você não entende, eles, mesmo querendo me destruir, eram a única família que eu tinha...

**Kikki –** Sei como se sente. Quando era bem pequena perdi minha mãe e meu pai...

**Tarb –** Mas você tem suas amigas. Eu só tenho você e o Kohako...  
"Depois de falar Tarb fica vermelho e começa há falar um pouco rápido".

**Tarb –** Quero dizer, eu tenho você... Quero dizer você e ele amigos... Ta... É... Isso, amigos.

"Tarb ficou um pouco mais vermelho ao terminar esta frase".

**Kikki –** Prometo que nunca vou te deixar Taru-Taru! Você também é muito importante pra mim!

**Tarb –** O que! É... Quero dizer você também... Quero dizer... É...

"Tarb ficou vermelho... Muito vermelho".

**Kikki –** Hã?

**Tarb –** É isso que você ouviu. Você também é importante pra mim... Quero dizer, como amiga.

**Kikki –** Como amiga?

**Tarb –** É, como amiga...

**Kikki –** Que bom!

"Os dois ficam em silêncio por um tempo, apenas caminhando e vendo o por do sol".

**Tarb –** Já que as batalhas terminaram a gente não vai precisar mais brigar, né?

**Kikki –** Nunca mais!

**Tarb –** É isso é bom.  
**Kikki –** Poderemos ser amigos pra todo sempre! Que legal!

"Ela o abraça".

**Tarb –** Para com isso!

"Kikki não o solta".

**Kikki –** Mas nós não somos amigos?

**Tarb –** Somos, mas não fica tão perto...

**Kikki** – Por que não?

**Tarb –** Porque... Porque... Ah esquece. Pode ficar aí... Sabe, abraçando... é, mas não tão perto...

**Kikki –** Yeee!

"Ela o abraça com mais força e depois o solta".

**Kikki **–

**Tarb –** Hum...

**Kikki –** Estou muito, muito feliz por a gente ter se conhecido Taru-Taru!

**Tarb –** É eu também Kikki...

**Kikki –** Você é o meu melhor amigo Taru-Taru! Nunca mude certo?

**Tarb –** Eu não vou mudar, e você também não.

**Kikki –** É!

**Tarb –** Eu te amo do jeito que você é...  
"Tarb ficou completamente vermelho agora, não acreditando no que havia acabado de dizer".

**Tarb –** Quero dizer... Eu gosto... Quero dizer amo... Não... Quero dizer gosto... É...

**Kikki** – O que!  
**Tarb –** Nada. Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é.

**Kikki –** Mas antes você havia dito outra palavra.

"Kikki também está toda vermelha".

**Tarb –** É? Quais? Não inventa Kikki!

**Kikki –** Mas eu ouvi sim!

**Tarb –** Hum...

"Olhando pro outro lado".

**Kikki –** O que você havia dito?

"Ficando cada vez mais vermelha e ele também".

**Tarb –** Nada.

**Kikki –** Ah... Fala!

**Tarb –** Eu te amo do jeito que você é!

"Mais vermelho que um tomate".

**Tarb –** Eu só... Só confundi as palavras.

**Kikki **– Como!

**Tarb –** Eu confundi as palavras.

**Kikki –** Ah... Certo...

"Eles ficaram uns minutos em silêncio até que a Kikki resolveu quebrar aquele silencio".

**Kikki –** Taru-taru?

**Tarb –** Sim?

**Kikki –** É... É... É verdade que você confundiu as palavras na hora que... Que... Disse aquilo?

"Ela voltou a ficar vermelha ao dizer isso".

**Tarb –** É... É sim.

**Kikki –** Que pena...

"Ela fala num sussurro, como se pra si mesma, querendo que ninguém ouvisse".

**Tarb –** Por que 'que pena'!

**Kikki –** Hã? Mas eu... Eu... Não disse nada... '

**Tarb –** Eu ouvi. Agora me diga por quê?

**Kikki –** Porque eu... Eu...

**Tarb –** Porque você...

"Também ficando vermelho".

**Kikki –** Eu... Eu... Te amo Taru-Taru...

**Tarb –** Que!

"Ficando todo vermelho enquanto ela está completamente vermelha".

**Kikki –** Você me ouviu...

**Tarb –** É... Eu também amo você...

"Ele pega na mão dela".

**Kikki –** É!

"Ela está com aquele sorriso super alegre".  
**Tarb –** É claro.

"Kikki se aproxima do Tarb e da um beijinho nele".

"E depois, como de costume, o abraça bem forte".

**Tarb –** Uai!

"Eles caem pra trás".

**Kikki –** Desculpa '.

**Tarb –** Ta tudo bem.  
"Os dois se levantam e ficam se encarando, ambos vermelhos e com sorrisos alegres nos rostos".  
** Tarb –** Mas, você continua sendo uma pirralha.

"Kikki fica com rosto vermelho de raiva".

**Kikki –** Ah! Olha só quem fala!

**Tarb –** Olha só quem fala? Sou mais alto que você!

"Kikki começa a correr atrás de Tarb".

**Kikki –** Você vai ver!

**Tarb –** Você não me pega!  
"Na manhã seguinte...".

"Zoey estava na sua casa assistindo TV quando o telefone toca".

**Zoey –** Eu atendo!  
"Ela salta do sofá e sai correndo pra atender".

**Zoey –** Alô?

**Mark –** Zoey?

**Zoey –** Mark!

**Mark –** E aí Zoey? Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?

**Zoey –** Não. Por quê?

**Mark –** É que eu queria saber se você tava a fim de sair comigo hoje, sabe? Ir ao cinema ou simplesmente dar uma volta. O que você acha?

**Zoey –** É claro!

**Mark –** Ótimo. Eu te pego aí daqui à uma hora pode ser?

**Zoey –** Aham.

**Mark –** Certo. Até daqui a pouco.

**Zoey –** Até.

"Eles desligam o telefone".

"Passada uma hora, Mark estava na porta da casa de Zoey".

"Ele toca a campainha e a mãe da Zoey que o atende".

**Mãe da Zoey –** Zoey! O Mark está aqui!

**Zoey –** O que? Já estou indo!

"Zoey sai correndo pela escada".

**Mark –** Oi Zoey.

**Zoey –** Olá Mark.

**Mark –** Então? Vamos?

**Zoey –** Claro!

"Eles saem da casa e vão à direção do cinema".

**Mark –** E então Zoey? Que filme você quer assistir?

**Zoey –** Não sei, que tal um de amor...

**Mark –** Claro! Se for o que você quer.  
**Zoey –** É...

**Mark –** Então vamos logo antes que acabem as entradas.

**Zoey –** Então vamos!

"Eles chegam à entrada do cinema".

**Mark –** Tem dois filmes em cartaz, vejamos, tem 'Os aliens atacam a Terra' e o 'Amor de um Gato'. Acho melhor assistirmos o do gato não?

**Zoey** – Com certeza

"Eles compram as entradas e entram na sala do filme, estava quase vazia".

**Mark –** Por que será que está tão vazio hein?

**Zoey –** É a primeira sessão, eu acho...

**Mark –** Ou todo mundo quer ver o filme dos aliens.

**Zoey –** A não! '

**Mark –** Pense pelo lado bom, pelo menos não tem risco de algum cabeçudo sentar na nossa frente.

**Zoey –** É mesmo.

"A sala ficou escura, os trailers passaram e começou o filme".

**Zoey –** Tomara que não tenha aliens nesse filme.

**Mark –** É já tivemos muitas experiências com aliens e a maioria não foi agradável.

**Zoey –** Você que dizer todas...

**Mark –** Não, o Kohako e o Tarb são bons.

**Zoey –** Mas eles já tentaram nos matar, mas agora eu os adoro.

**Mark –** Eu também.

"O filme foi passando, era a historia de um garoto que tinha poderes mutantes de um gato e tentava esconder isso da garota que amava".

**Zoey –** Não sei por que, mas essa história me lembra a alguma coisa.

**Mark –** É a nossa história só que ao contrário.

**Zoey** – Ah, é...

"Zoey encosta a mão dela na do Mark".

**Mark –** Só que a nossa história é bem melhor.

**Zoey –** É claro! Nós temos que lutar com aliens e esse personagem não! Nossa história é muito mais ro...

"Zoey não termina a frase".

**Mark –** Romântica?

**Zoey –** É...

"Eles vão se aproximando até que se beijam justamente na cena do filme em que o casal principal se beijava também num lindo pôr-do-sol". 

**FIM **


End file.
